


the opposite of the beginning and the end

by ActivelyWeird



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Corn Mazes, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActivelyWeird/pseuds/ActivelyWeird
Summary: Hyunggu didn't like corn mazes, he didn't like strangers, and he had a terrible sense of direction. But here he was, accepting help from a stranger, in the middle of a corn maze, while being completely lost.He blamed Wooseok.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto & Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jung Wooseok & Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Kang Hyunggu | Kino & Ko Shinwon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	the opposite of the beginning and the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kidokii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidokii/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EMILY. you are the best friend I could ever ask for in a million years, I can't believe it's just been 2 years since we met, it feels we've known each other forever. you deserve the entire world honestly, I still can't believe how nice and amazing you are. (more sap is coming from me later, you know that). anyways, I know it's not much, but I hope you like this fic.
> 
> Title is Beautiful Goodbye by Pentagon, also inspired by All My Love by Seventeen. (will add links later)

  
_You always make me smile by my side_  
_It makes me momentarily forget about everything_  
_Turn on a song we know and take one step_  
_We hold hands and our feet move two-step_

Hyunggu groaned as tried to force himself up from the floor.

This was the last time he let Shinwon and Wooseok convince him to join them on one of their adventures.

The two had begged Hyunggu to come to the corn maze, stating that it was no fun to go with just the two of them. Hyunggu knew they had just needed someone to drive them, though why they didn't just ask Hwitaek was beyond him. He had exams to study for and dance practices to attend, dammit, he didn't have the time to chauffer his friends around town.

When they had arrived, somehow still in one piece despite Hyunggu's admittedly reckless driving-"Keep your hands on the wheel idiot!" "Sorry hyung!"-Shinwon had immediately dragged Wooseok over to the candy stands, leaving Hyunggu all by himself. Groaning, he had bought himself a ticket and decided that if he already here, might as well make the most of it.

Well, that was a terrible decision because he had completely forgotten about his absolutely nonexistent sense of direction. Three turns in, and he had absolutely no idea where he was going. He had rejected the helpful guide map offered by the ticket seller earlier, which had been an idiotic mistake. He was an idiot.

He'll blame it all on Wooseok later, for convincing Shinwon that a corn maze was a thrilling activity and making the elder ask Hyunggu to drive them. 

Somehow, between turns twelve and a hundred (was it obvious Hyunggu had no idea where he was going? He hoped not, the little kids seemed much more assured than he was), he had somehow tripped over a random husk that had been lying on the ground, hitting the ground with a forceful thud.

How does that even happen? He was a _dancer_ for God's sake, he was supposed to have amazing balance. But no, a fucking corn husk had taken him down. 

And now here he was, struggling to lift himself off the ground, the wet, muddy ground not helping whatsoever. As if matters couldn't get any worse, his left ankle had begun throbbing painfully as he tried to stand up. Hyunggu hoped it was just a sprain, he had a dance showcase next week, but even for a sprain, it hurt like a bitch.

"Hey, you need some help?" a soft voice asked from above Hyunggu's head. 

Hyunggu looked up to see a guy standing over him, looking close to his own age. He held out a hand to Hyunggu after he didn't say anything, and after a moment, Hyunggu took it to try and pull himself up. However, actually standing on his ankle cause his foot to buckle but just as he was about to hit the ground again, his mysterious savior's arm wrapped around his body and pulled him up to his feet.

The guy didn't remove his arm as Hyunggu steadied himself. "Thank you, seriously. I was kind of stuck there," Hyunggu said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He wasn't usually the type of guy who got into these situations, it was normally him who'd help others out; it was a bit weird to be on the other side of it. 

"Yeah of course. How's your foot?" the stranger asked kindly. 

Hyunggu grimaced. "I mean, hoping it's just a sprain, doesn't feel like anything worse, but still hurts." 

The stranger made a sympathetic noise. "That must suck. If you don't mind, I could help you to the exit? Just seems like you wouldn't be able to get around well on that ankle." 

Hyunggu smiled gratefully. The thought hadn't actually occurred to him, but now that this stranger mentioned it, it would impossibly difficult to exit the maze at this point. Not only could he barely walk, but he still had absolutely no idea how to get out.

"That'd be amazing, thanks. I didn't even think of that honestly."

"No problem. If I'm going to be helping you out, can I get a name? I'm Yuto, Adachi Yuto," the stranger, Yuto, introduced himself. 

"Kang Hyunggu. Are you a foreigner? Your Korean is amazing," Hyunggu noted.

Though it was a little hard to tell under the limited light of the setting sun, Hyunggu could see a faint blush on Yuto's cheeks. "Ah yes I am, I spent years studying. I am training to be a singer, so I learned quickly." 

"That's crazy, I can't imagine how hard you had to work for that," Hyunggu said. 

"It's really nothing, lots of people do it. You should meet my friend Yanan at some point, he's Chinese but his Korean is fantastic even though he has been living here for barely two years. Anyways, should we get going? We probably want to be out of here before it actually becomes dark." 

"Oh yeah, definitely. It's already getting cold too," Hyunggu said, shivering slightly in Yuto's hold. He had foregone a jacket that day, considering the sun had been out and it was a pretty warm fall day. However, now his sweater was partially soaked with mud and the lowering sun just meant it was getting colder by the minute.

"Shit, you must be freezing," Yuto exclaimed. He carefully shrugged out his own jacket, letting go of Hyunggu for just a second to pull it off. "Are you wearing a shirt under that sweater? You can borrow my jacket, I am wearing another sweater anyway." 

"Ah no, I couldn't just-," Hyunggu tried to say it was okay, but Yuto wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Seriously, it's really cold out here and you're going to get sick if your wet sweater for so long. So just take the jacket," he said firmly.

Sighing, Hyunggu carefully tugged his sweater off his torso as to not let any of the mud sticking on it touch him, and folding it inside out. Before he could even reach for Yuto's jacket, the other was already tugging Hyunggu's arm gently inside. Quickly zipping up the jacket partway, Yuto smiled approvingly. Hyunggu had to resist to bury his cold nose in the warm jacket, it was incredibly comfortable. 

"Okay, now that you're situated, let's go," Yuto said, slinging Hyunggu's arm over his shoulder. Yuto was slightly taller than Hyunggu, so it was a bit awkward, but the two made it work somehow. "So uhh, any idea where to go?" Yuto asked sheepishly.

Hyunggu stared at him incredulously. "You don't know either? God, I was so lost, I don't even know what part of the maze we're in." 

"Well, damn, that's an issue. Should we go see if we can find the exit? Or at least a genius 5-year-old who's parents will kindly tell us where to go?" Yuto asked. 

Hyunggu chuckled. "Sounds like a plan, lead the way," and the two set off at a slow but comfortable pace. 

As the two made their way around what felt like the entirety of the maze, they struck up random conversations to try and learn more about each other.

"So you sing huh? Where do you go to school?" Hyunggu asked as they turned around from another dead end.

"I go to Cube University, but right now I'm deciding between singing and rapping, the instructors say I'm good at both," Yuto admitted. "I also major in astrophysics though, since it's both more 'respectable' according to my parents and because if this music thing fails, I can always become an astronaut."

Hyunggu couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Most people choose business as a back up, but you're really going all out with a smart science degree huh? I feel like your voice is well suited for rap though, I'm sure you'll be able to find some success as a rapper or a singer," and it wasn't even a lie. Yuto's deep voice sounded like he could make some amazing slow rap songs; Hyunggu would definitely listen to them, that's for sure.

"Ah, you're too nice honestly, but I appreciate the support. So where do you go to school?" Yuto asked curiously.

"Funny enough, I also go to Cube. I major in literature, with a focus in poetry though. Dancing is part of my minor for me, though I participate in the school's dance club as well."

"Wow, that's so impressive. I mean, I can kind of dance, I took classes in high school, but never really focused on it. Was actually thinking about swinging by the dance club at some point, will definitely have to do it now that I know you're there," Yuto said, and Hyunggu blushed. 

Suddenly, the two heard footsteps coming up behind them, and turned around to see one of the maze's employees walking up behind them. "Hey, sorry to bother you guys, but is one of you Kang Hyunggu?" she asked.

"That's me, is something wrong?" Hyunggu asked confused. 

"Your friend, I believe his name was Jung Wooseok, said that you probably got yourself lost inside and would need help to get out. He also said, and pardon my crude language, 'he's a dumbass who doesn't know left from right, and we need our ride back.' Would you like to escort you two to the exit?" 

Hyunggu sighed. Only Wooseok would embarrass him like this; he hoped Yuto wouldn't care too much about this. He mentally shook his head; why would he care about what Yuto thought, they had just met. But maybe they were also tentatively friends?

Snapping out his train of thought, he responded affirmatively to the employee, who quickly stepped in front of them. Yuto and Hyunggu followed her as she expertly went through the maze, and within a few minutes, they had reached the exit. The employee had bowed at them before excusing herself, but not before Hyunggu and Yuto could both give her their profound thanks for rescuing them. 

"Hyunggu-ah! Where have you been, it's been almost an hour," Shinwon exclaimed worriedly as he walked up to where Hyunggu and Yuto were standing. He paused just before them, looking at Yuto in shock and confusion. "Yuto? What are you doing here? How did you find Hyunggu-why are you holding Hyunggu??" Shinwon asked, his voice getting more frantic with more worry by the second.

Yuto gave a quick bow to Shinwon before replying, "Shinwon-ssi, didn't know you were friends with Hyunggu. He had fallen over in the maze, and I offered to help him walk towards the exit, except we are both equally bad at directions. Please give my thanks to Wooseok-ssi for sending an employee to help us," he said politely.

"Hyung, how do you know Yuto?" Hyunggu blurted out in confusion.

"We have the same vocal instructor," Shinwon explained, "we aren't very close or anything but we have talked on occasion. Though, Yuto if you're now a friend of Hyunggu-ah, you can call me hyung now," he said, addressing Yuto.

"Thank you, hyung," said Yuto embarrassedly.

"It's nothing," Shinwon waved him off. "Now, what's this I hear about you falling Hyunggu? You're usually so much more careful? And you can't drive if you can't even walk." Before Hyunggu could open his mouth to apologize, Shinwon immediately cut him off. "Don't even think about apologizing, it's not your fault. I'll just force Wooseok-ah to drive, he can man up for an evening. Seriously, thanks again Yuto for helping him, knowing this guy he probably forgot he even had a cell phone to call for help with and would've just sat there until someone came looking for him."

Hyunggu blushed; he had forgotten about his cell phone. Probably would've been helpful to use, now that he thought about it. 

"Anyways, Hyunggu-ah come on, we need to start getting back soon," Shinwon said. 

"Ah, just one second hyung," Hyunggu requested before turning towards Yuto. He pulled his phone out from his back pocket, offering it to Yuto. "Would you mind, um, giving me your number? You know, so we can keep in touch. Just if you want of course," he hurriedly added. 

"Of course, why would I not want to give you my number? You help someone in a corn maze once, you're friends for life," Yuto joked as he typed his details into the device before handing the phone back to HYunggu. 

"Here, let me just give you your jacket back," Hyunggu said, cold fingers struggling to open the zipper. Yuto quickly moved to still his hands. 

"Don't worry about it, you need it more than me. Besides," Yuto smirked, "you can just give it to me the next time we meet up. And hopefully not in the middle of a corn maze." 

"Absolutely, I'll text you later. Now I better go before Shinwon-hyung gets more upset, but this... just thank you so much for everything," Hyunggu said gratefully. 

Yuto just smiled softly as Hyunggu turned to leave with Shinwon. 

"So, you exchanged numbers?" Shinwon asked as helped Hyunggu hobble to the car. 

"Yeah, I think we're friends now. Who knew all it took was a corn maze?" 


End file.
